TODO POR UNA DÉCIMA
by Joke
Summary: Si Hermione hubiera sacado una décima más en su trabajo, esta historia nunca hubiera ocurrido. Porque los pequeños detalles de nuestra vida, marcan el giro de nuestra historia. Dramione! Oneshoot


POR UNA ESTÚPIDA DÉCIMA

Hermione levantó la vista de nuevo de sus apuntes. No podía concentrarse, no con él pavoneándose por toda la biblioteca como si hubiera ganado un premio Nobel. Le odiaba, odiaba a Malfoy…, ¿por qué tenía que haber sacado la mejor nota en la clase de pociones? Ese puesto le correspondía a ella, a ella y a nadie más… y en esos momentos debía ser ella quién estuviera pavoneándose por toda la biblioteca.

Entrecerró los ojos con odio, deseando que se hiciera polvo en aquel mismo instante, que desapareciera de la biblioteca. Si no fuera por esa estúpida décima ella sería la mejor de la clase, y podría librarse de hacer el estúpido trabajo que Snape les había encargado. Odiaba que Slughorn se hubiera puesto enfermo justo en aquel momento, justo cuando había que hacer el examen que libraba de hacer aquel dichoso trabajo.

Sabía que si lo hubiera calificado Slughorn ella habría sido la mejor de la clase, y no aquel rubio cabeza hueca… bueno, tal vez cabeza hueca no fuera el término más adecuado, pues había sacado más nota, pero Hermione tenía unos cuantos en la manga: presuntuoso, caprichoso, estúpido, ególatra, narcisista, rubio de bote..., y varios más que ella creía le iban a la perfección.

Hermione no pudo soportar más ver como se movía con aires de grandeza por la biblioteca, así que decidió ir a su Sala Común, la de los Premios Anuales. Vale, compartía sala con el ególatra rubio de bote, pero tardaría en aparecer bastante tiempo por aquellos lares, y podría olvidarse de la estúpida décima que le hacía estar haciendo aquel trabajo, trabajo que puntuaría Snape, por lo que ya podía ponerse las pilas o le bajaría la media antes de lo que se dice Merlín.

Cogió todos los pergaminos y salió, hecha un basilisco, hacia su Sala Común, mientras por lo bajo, insultaba al estúpido narcisista con toda su pasión. Una pasión que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí, pero estaba, ya lo creo que lo estaba.

-Colacuerno húngaro,-dijo con la voz cascada Hermione, debido a las ganas que le habían entrado de pronto de ponerse a gritar cuatro cosas bien gritadas-.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, nada más entrar en la Sala Común, se encontró de frente con el chico del que huía.

-Ahhh!!, Dios, Malfoy. Ponte un cascabel al cuello, en serio,-dijo con el corazón en una mano-. ¿Sabes el pedazo de susto que acabas de pegarme, tarugo?,-dijo subiendo el tono de su voz demasiado-.

-Lo siento Granger, no sabía que mi belleza asustaba tanto. Pero lo entiendo, estás rodeada de gente muy fea,-dijo como si aquello explicara todo-. Tal vez podrían pagarse un…, oh cierto, son pobres o huérfanos… lástima,-dijo fingiendo pena el rubio-.

-Superficial hueco y materialista…, si, agregaré eso a mi lista de insultos,-dijo la chica por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a colocar sus cosas sobre la mesa de la pequeña biblioteca de la Sala Común-.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ratón de biblioteca?,-dijo el chico demasiado cerca del oído de la Gryffindor-.

-Bueno ya vale. No es coña, ponte un cascabel,-dijo la chica temblando del susto-. Voy a estudiar…

-Oh, por supuesto, el trabajo que TE HA PUESTO Snape…, una pena que hayas estado tan cerca de batir mi propio record…

-No es un record, es una nota,-dijo la chica, a punto de perder los nervios-.

-Lo que sea. La cuestión es que tú tienes que pasarte toda la tarde y parte de la noche haciendo un trabajo que yo no tendré ni que imaginar… jajajaja. Dios, no habría mejor momento para que Slughorn hubiera enfermado. Adoro a ese simplón enfermizo.

-¿Si? Yo también le odio Malfoy. ¿No podría haber enfermado en otro momento, y acaso no podría ser otro el profesor sustituto?

-¿Qué pasa Granger?, ¿acaso dudas de la fiabilidad de Severus como profesor?

-Contando con que le llamas por su nombre de pila…,-dijo la chica como toda respuesta-.

-Hay quien puede ser amigo de un profesor sin sentir una estúpida atracción por él,-dijo el chico pensando en Firenze, con el ceño fruncido-. En serio… ¿acaso creen que eso es viable? ¡Es demasiado grande!,-dijo el chico sin especificar a qué se refería-.

-Yo no siento ninguna estúpida atracción por Hagrid,-dijo la chica mirándole con fiereza-.

-Me refería a Firenze, pero te confieso que no es una sorpresa para mí. Siempre supuse que tenías algo rarito con el gigantón, Granger,-dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía-.

Entonces Hermione levantó la vista, Pigwidgeon entró aleteando con una enorme rapidez por la ventana. La chica cogió el pergamino que le ofrecía la lechuza, y le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza.

-Hummmmm,-dijo la chica con mirada crítica-. Esto…, Malfoy, ¿no se te ha olvidado decirme algo?

-¿Algo cómo qué?,-dijo el chico sin mostrar demasiado interés-.

-¡Algo como que cierto pelirrojo de nuestro curso te dijo que me dijeras que habíamos quedado esta tarde en la biblioteca!,-dijo la chica con mirada al más puro estilo Mc Gonagall-.

-Cierto. La comadreja me dijo que te dijera eso. Vaya…, últimamente tengo la cabeza en las nubes ¿verdad?,-dijo sin alterarse un ápice-.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo cuando vuelva, estúpido Slythiriano,-dijo mirándole con odio-.

-Oh, vamos, Granger. Esa frase es pura contradicción, "estúpido" y "Slythiriano", no pueden ir en la misma frase…,-dijo sonriendo con maldad-.

Hermione tosió, y su tos sonó algo así como "Crabbe"…, "Goyle".

-Deberías mirarte la garganta, querida…,-dijo el chico simulando no haber oído lo que la chica había enmascarado con la tos-.

-Muérete,-dijo ella saliendo a todo correr por la puerta de la Sala Común-.

Llegaba tarde, llegaba diez minutos tarde. Ron era su compañero de mesa en pociones, porque Harry se había puesto con Neville aquel curso (cosa de la cuál Hermione aún no conocía el motivo). Justo enfrente estaban Lavender y Parvati. Lo sabía bien porque siempre molestaban con sus cuchicheos. A decir verdad, Hermione aún no le perdonaba que le hubiera robado a su querido Ron durante el curso anterior. Él aún no le había dicho nada, a decir verdad sólo eran amigos, pero algún día se daría cuenta, y todo sería fantástico.

La chica sonrió abiertamente mientras se dirigía a su cita con su amigo Ronald.

Pero a lo que vamos. El trabajo debían realizarlo en grupos de dos, a excepción del compañero de Draco, Blaisse, que lo tenía que hacer con una pareja que quedara sola.

La chica sintió cómo el corazón tamborileaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Ron…, sólo de pensar en su nombre se le aceleraba el corazón, y la sangre se le subía a las mejillas… Él era tan…

-¡Idiota!,-dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras echaba a correr del lugar del crimen-.

Allí mismo, donde habían quedado para hacer el trabajo, Ron Weasley estaba besándose con pasión con Lavender Brown…, de nuevo. Otra vez aquel niño bobalicón había caído en las redes de la arpía manipuladora.

No pudo contener una caprichosa lágrima que quiso, por todos los medios, salir de sus ojos sin previo aviso. La humedad del salitre le escoció en la piel, pero más le escocían las heridas re-abiertas en su corazón. Ron lo había vuelto hacer. Había vuelto a no saber que ella, Hermione Granger, moría por él, había vuelto a caer en los brazos de la primera arpía destructora de inocencia que se le puso en el camino…

-Nadie es tan estúpido,-dijo con la voz rota por el dolor-.

No sabía a dónde dirigirse, no sabía a dónde ir con su dolor y su amargura. No sabía dónde podía descargar todos aquellos sentimientos, tan desbordantes y fuertes que parecía imposible que pudiera sentir una misma persona al tiempo: frustración, dolor, envidia, odio, rabia, amor, desolación y rechazo. Sobre todo rechazo.

No es como si la hubiera rechazado directamente, pero había preferido repetir el error del pasado a pensar en ella siquiera como posible opción.

Rechinó los dientes con fuerza. No se merecía que llorara por él. No se merecía que sintiera tanto dolor, y tanta pena, y tanta frustración y tanto rechazo por algo de lo que ni siquiera era consciente. Pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para decirle que él era su todo, su alma gemela, su Dios en la tierra.

Reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer cuando vio a Harry de frente…, pero hizo como si no lo hubiera visto y se desvió por el primer pasillo que encontró. Sin saber cómo, había vuelto a su Sala Común, y entró corriendo, sin pensar en que el superficial hueco y materialista, podría estar en su interior, campando a sus anchas.

-Granger. No sabía que la Comadreja era tan "rápida",-dijo haciendo alusión a lo que todos pensáis-.

-Más de lo que imaginas,-le contestó con voz cortante y seca-.

El chico se quedó noqueado, pues no esperaba aquella reacción.

-Granger…, no es como si me importara,-dijo como quién comenta el tiempo-. Pero ¿te ocurre algo? No has contestado a mi ataque directo…

-¿No es como si te importara?,-dijo la chica imitando su voz-. ¿Acaso te importa algo más que tú mismo, Malfoy?

Hermione no supo por qué, pero al decir todo aquello, sintió como si la enorme carga que tenía en su corazón, se hubiera descargado un poquito…

-Eres un presuntuoso, caprichoso, estúpido, ególatra, narcisista, rubio de bote, un tarugo, un superficial hueco, un materialista y estúpido Slythiriano…

-Has repetido estúpido,-dijo el chico como si aquello le divirtiera-. ¿Realmente crees todo eso de mí…? Vaya…

La chica se quedó mirándole, con posición tensa, esperando su contraataque. Realmente, lo deseaba, lo esperaba ansiosa para poder contestarle con algo aún más hiriente y fuerte.

-…imagino que es mejor que ser una ridícula e insignificante cerebrito sabelotodo cuyo mayor interés en la vida radica en sacar las mejores notas posibles…y con pelo de rata y pechos silicónicos,-terminó la frase con una media-sonrisa en su rostro angelical-.

-Aunque no lo creas tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar que en las notas, mi pelo, no es de rata, tiene personalidad, y éstas,-dijo sujetándose los pechos con fuerza-, aunque no lo creas, son mías,-finalizó con sonrisa triunfante-.

El chico la miró con detenimiento, y se fue acercando lentamente a la castaña, con los ojos entre-cerrados.

-¿Y acaso mi pelo es teñido?,-dijo como si aquello fuera lo que más le hubiera herido de todo el discurso de Hermione-.

-Salta a la vista. Nadie tiene el pelo así,-dijo señalándole con mirada despectiva-. Ni siquiera un albino, Malfoy.

-¿Albino… albino!!??,-repitió con ira contenida-. ¡Yo te daré albino rata de biblioteca!,-dijo sacando su varita con manos temblorosas-.

-No me puedo creer que eso sea lo que más te ofende… Realmente eres un superficial muuuuy hueco.

La chica sonrió triunfante. No sabía por qué, pero meterse con Malfoy estaba haciéndola olvidarse de cierto pelirrojo de manos muy largas.

-Mi pelo es mi punto fuerte ¿entiendes? Medio Hogwarts se muere por mi bello, delicado y fino cabello…,-dijo con seriedad-. ¿Qué tienes tú, a parte de una Comadreja y un Cabeza rajada?

Hermione sintió una puntadita de dolor en su corazón. Comadreja…, mal camino.

-¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas, Malfoy? En serio…, deberías mirarte la sesera. Creo que algo falla ahí dentro…,-dijo señalando la cabeza del rubio-.

-Al menos hay algo dentro,-dijo acorralándola contra la pared-. Porque te recuerdo, que he sacado más nota que tú en el examen, pequeño ratoncito de biblioteca,-dijo con sonrisa triúnfate, y situando cada uno de sus brazos junto a la cabeza de la castaña-.

Hermione se quedó sin balas. Había acabado su munición. Ya no se le ocurría nada más para decirle, y tampoco le apetecía. De repente, su pelo "teñido" le parecía más atractivo, y su iris plateado invitaba a perderse en él.

Entonces una imagen de Ron y Lavender volvió a su cabeza, y una mueca de dolor se plasmó en su rostro.

-Las verdades duelen ¿verdad Granger?

-Ya, pero no tanto como esto…,-dijo dispuesta a patearle la entrepierna, pero el chico fue más rápido que ella-.

-¿Recurres a la violencia cuándo se te acaban las razones? No me esperaba esto de ti, Granger…,-dijo el rubio, divertido-.

La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a llenarse de nuevo de la misma imagen: Ron y Lavender, minutos atrás, besándose.

Respiró profundamente y olió la fragancia del chico. Vaya, si que olía bien…, la imagen se volvió borrosa en su mente. Se acercó ligeramente al chico…, más borrosa. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

-¿Por qué te me acercas tanto Granger, quieres algo de acción?,-dijo levantando sensualmente su ceja izquierda-. ¿Acaso la Comadr…?

Pero Hermione no le dejó terminar la frase, porque sabía cuál era el final, y no quería oír hablar del pelirrojo en una buena, buena temporada. Así que la boca de la chica buscó con desesperación la del rubio, para evitar que dijera aquella palabra fatídica, para que la hiciera olvidar, al menos, durante unos minutos, el por qué de su desdicha.

FIN


End file.
